


Rusty Nails

by CamoAndTea3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Hajime is a nervous wreck, It's not a date but technically is, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoAndTea3/pseuds/CamoAndTea3
Summary: Hajime and Sawamura go to a drive-in movie theater together. Fluff and feelings ensue.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Rusty Nails

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last summer, began editing it, gave up, didn't touch it again until like July or August when some nice people left some comments on my other works, got reinvigorated to start writing again, and here we are! haha
> 
> I think this was like less than 3000 words when I first started it, but me being the kinda bitch I am, I gotta add as much unnecessary detail that I can squeeze into it as I can lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I do like how it turned out despite a couple places that still sound a bit wonky to me but I hope you like it nonetheless :)

The comb runs easily across the side of Hajime’s head, slicking back the last remaining part of hair not held down by gel. He sets the comb down onto the bathroom counter, and steps back, taking the moment to observe his reflection in the mirror. It’s nowhere nearly as perfect and as pristine as Oikawa’s ridiculous pompadour, but somehow Hajime managed to style his hair in a way that suits him far better than any sort of clean or elegant hairstyle ever could. It’s simplistic yet loud with just the right amount of messiness to show off Hajime’s rugged side.

With a final nod of approval, Hajime slips into his bedroom to go fetch his leather jacket. He finds it lying aimlessly atop the foot of his bed, and picks it up, rubbing his fingers against the cool material as his mind wanders.

Getting ready for tonight had taken much longer than Hajime wanted. He spent twenty minutes alone dealing with the stubborn piece of hair on the top of his head that never wants to stay down no matter how much hair gel he puts on it, and probably burned another fifteen debating on which pair of jeans he should wear. Hajime can only imagine what his mother would think if she saw her son cursing himself out alone in his bedroom, what sort of creative jokes his friends would throw at him if they saw how much effort he was putting into this.

It’s rare for Hajime to put so much thought into his appearance. Usually, he just throws on whatever clothes he has lying around in his bedroom, haphazardly does his hair, and calls it a day. He’s never really cared about what others thought of him, so why start now? That’s what Hajime would like to think...

It’s a bit out of his comfort zone, this vanity of sorts, but if it’s the price to pay for looking good for tonight then Hajime shouldn’t complain too much. It’s only the high expectations and hopeful opportunities he’s set for himself that are making him feel on edge.

In about forty-five minutes or so, Hajime is going to embark on what is most certainly _not_ a date with a boy who he most certainly does _not_ have a crush on.

Oh yes. Definitely not a date. Hajime is just going to see a movie or two with a good friend he’s come to know really well over the past year. Totally anything but a date.

Hajime throws on his leather jacket and sighs, shaking his head at the ever growing wall of denial he builds himself when it comes to admitting his feelings for a certain brown-eyed boy.

It was a total coincidence that Hajime and Sawamura crossed paths. It’s one thing to live on opposite ends of town. It’s another attending different high schools, but being born in two drastically contrasting economic classes made their meeting seem practically impossible.

Growing up in a tiny two-bedroom apartment with an overworked single mother, and a deadbeat dad who only showed up when it was convenient for him, Hajime learned from an early age that if you want something in life that you’re going to have to fight tooth and nail for it, otherwise risk the chance of it slipping away. It may be this pessimistic mentality of his that’s the reason for Hajime inability to let people in so easily. It may also be the reason why he cherishes those he does love and has opened up to with all of his might because he’s scared that one day they may be gone.

Never in a million years did Hajime ever thought that someone like Sawamura would ever give him the time of day, let alone become friends with him. Beautiful, kind, sunny Sawamura who essentially has everything Hajime doesn’t: a spacious home, two loving parents and siblings, financial stability... the list could go on and on. Hajime has never been more thankful that he forwent his misconceptions about all wealthy people being a bunch of stuck up pricks, otherwise he may have never considered taking that first step in getting to know Sawamura.

As much as it pains him to admit, Hajime has Oikawa to thank for helping him meet Sawamura, considering it was his brilliant idea to stop by Karasuno to check on their former kouhai on that fateful day. 

Already envisioning and dreading the disaster that was surely to take place, Hajime practically begged Oikawa not to go through with it, even going so far as to promise him his milk bread for the next three months. Unfortunately, Oikawa didn’t take the bait, and went through with it despite Hajime’s protests. To make matters worse, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and some of the others decided to tag along with as well, adding more unnecessary fuel to an already unstable fire.

Unsurprisingly, Kageyama along with some of the other Karasuno volleyball members weren’t exactly thrilled about having a seemingly random group of hoodlums interrupting their practice. All it took was one condescending look from Oikawa for he and Kageyama to start going at it, causing a chain reaction between the rest of Hajime’s friends and a handful of the volleyball players.

Hajime was just about ready to dropkick Oikawa in his stupid face for his unecessary need for confrontation when Sawamura suddenly appeared from the gymnasium’s back door, stealing both Hajime’s attention and heart with just one simple look. Their eyes only met for a brief second, but that was all the time needed for Hajime to become interested in the other boy. He especially wanted to talk to him after witnessing how Sawamura managed to defuse the whole situation with such maturity and collectedness.

The following day, Hajime returned to Karasuno by himself with the intention of apologizing for his friends’ actions, though if he’s being completely honest it was just really just an excuse to see Sawamura once again. Showing up unannounced at Karasuno for the second day in a row of course made Sawamura wary of Hajime’s presence, but once they started talking they hit it off right away, dispelling any sort of lingering uneasy feelings they may have had. 

Running into each other at the supermarket on an almost weekly basis soon thereafter was all the push Hajime needed to ask Sawamura if he would like to hang out sometime. Sawamura had agreed with a bright smile, and they’ve been friends ever since despite their different backgrounds.

It was inevitable that Hajime would begin to develop genuine feelings for the other boy. By some miracle, he’s managed to keep his true thoughts and emotions under the radar for the last couple of months, but these feelings are a dam struggling to burst free. Hajime desperately wants to confess, but the fear of losing one of the greatest friendships he’s ever had with one of the most amazing people he’s ever met terrifies him to no end.

With a heavy sigh, Hajime grabs his wallet and keys from the top of his dresser, and heads out into the living room, simultaneously anticipating and dreading what the night has to offer in the coming hours.

_____

The Hidden Crow Drive-In is essentially a large field of grass and dirt located about forty-five minutes out of town, barricaded off by a lush array of trees and flora, the only real indication that it’s actually there being the beaten-up dirt road marked by an old weathered sign. Upon initial viewing, the place looks rather sketchy, and to be completely honest it probably kind of is, but they always show more than one movie, and the tickets and snacks are cheap so it makes the venue popular among high school students. 

Hajime pulls his beaten up 1951 Buick into the nearest available space, shifting the gear stick into park before shutting off the engine. Once he finds a good place to hold his car keys, Hajime takes a moment to observe his surroundings, noting that they manage to snag a pretty good spot to view the movie. Not too far away from the screen, and not too close. Just right in the middle. 

His gaze shifts to that of the passenger seat, eyeing its occupant with longing eyes. Sawamura gapes at the drive-in movie theater with an almost boyish wonder, soaking in every minute and obscure detail littering the strange and foreign setup. It’s tough, but Hajime has to turn his head the other way to hide his grin, otherwise he might run the risk of Sawamura discovering just how much his charming innocence truly amuses and smittens him.

Due to his parents’ aversion and paranoia about allowing their son to venture out to far away and unfamiliar places, Sawamura has never gotten to experience the simple joys that those from the lower classes get to enjoy, a drive-in theater being one of them. So when Hajime had casually suggested that the two of them should go to one when they were hanging out last week, Sawamura was buzzing with so much excitement and joy that Hajime was afraid he was going to pass out. Not that he could blame him though. Hajime had been over the moon about the fact that they were going too, and it’s been all that he could think about the past few days.

Now that Hajime is here with Sawamura, however, he can’t help but let his nerves get the best of him. It’s obvious as he peers into the rearview mirror, watching as cars drive up and park all around him, that a majority of the high school students attending tonight’s viewings are mainly couples. 

Anxiety seeps into Hajime’s bloodstream at the realization of what could be going through Sawamura’s mind about this whole scenario. It may only be those in his proximity, but Hajime can’t make out any other cars with just two guys inside. 

Oh no. What if Sawamura thinks that this is a date, and becomes suspicious of Hajime? What if he thinks that it’s weird, and never wants to talk to him again? What if he’s disgusted by Hajime, and―

“This really cool!” Sawamura breathes as he turns his gaze towards the other boy, smiling that beautiful smile of his that makes Hajime’s knees weak and his heart skip a beat. “I don’t really know what I was expecting a drive-in to be like, but I like it so far. So the movie will show up on that big screen over there?” Sawamura points over to the large white screen several car rows in front of them. 

Hajime nods his head. “That’s right. And I think we gotta pretty good spot too, so we should be able to watch both movies pretty well from here.”

“Both movies?”

“Oh, did I not tell you? Drive-ins always play more than one movie.” Sawamura’s face lights up like a field of fireflies, beautiful and captivating, and it takes every single ounce of Hajime’s willpower not to confess right then and there. Instead he asks, “Do you want any snacks? I can run to the concession stand and get some.”

Sawamura grins. “Popcorn sounds good.” 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes then.” 

The entire trip to the concession stand and back is just a blur of bright lights, fuzzy faces, and shiny cars. Restless thoughts wreak havoc inside Hajime’s mind, spiralling him around in a mental tornado as he tries to calm himself down, tries to keep whatever sort of cool guy facade he’s got going on alive.

That all about shatters once Hajime slips back into the front seat of his car, and gets struck with the beautiful radiance that is Sawamura’s smile. “I, uh, just got popcorn and cola. Hope that’s okay.”

“Oh no, that’s fine.” Another radiant smile, locked and loaded, shooting straight towards Hajime’s heart.

Hajime nods his head, and sets the soda down into the cupholder, placing the tub of popcorn in between their two seats. After he adjusts his seat into a more comfortable position and finally settles in, Hajime takes the opportunity to sneak another quick glance at Sawamura.

God, he looks so fucking cute. The dark blue cardigan Sawamura’s wearing does wonders on emphasizing how fit his upper torso truly is, and really makes his warm brown eyes pop. It’s probably a given since Sawamura plays sports, but Hajime can’t help but appreciate how built the other boy is. Broad shoulders, strong arms, and don’t even get Hajime started about Sawamura’s thighs...

Hajime doesn’t realize how long he’s been staring until Sawamura looks his way, eyeing him with a flirtatious curiosity. “What? Is there something on my face?” he chuckles.

A rush of heat instantly takes refuge on Hajime’s face, staining his cheeks pink with the lingering embarrassment of his actions. He attempts to fumble out an apology, an excuse as to why he would be staring at Sawamura so intensely, but nothing comprehensible comes out. Only the short, ragged sound of Hajime choking on his own tongue as his soul slowly fades from his body.

Before Hajime can officially drift off into the light to never be seen or heard from again, Sawamura nudges the side of his shoulder lightheartedly with the back of his hand, lips curled in a cheeky grin. “I’m just teasing you, Iwaizumi. No need to get so worked up.”

Oh, if only Sawamura could understand the reason as to why Hajime is so worked up.

After several minutes of playfully bantering back-and-forth with each other (mostly on Sawamura’s part), the opening credits begin to play, hushing the two young men into an easy silence. The occasional witty comment or two slips out from time to time, but for the most part Hajime and Sawamura stay quiet and pay attention to the first movie, a sci-fi thriller starring a blob that destroys literally everything in its path.

Despite a few minor hiccups on his part, Hajime can say with an almost one-hundred percent certainty that he’s having a really good time so far. It’s almost unnerving how much fun it is, sitting here with the boy he likes, cracking the occasionally witty joke, merely enjoying the film and the relaxing ambiance that comes with each other’s company. 

Hajime shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth as watches a particularly brutal scene of the blob devouring a packed movie theater, completely and utterly engrossed with the film. He reaches his hand down into the popcorn tub, his eyes never once leaving the movie screen, when he feels the warm, unfamiliar touch of Sawamura’s skin against his. 

Alarmed by the sudden sensation, Hajime quickly retracts his hand back, his face breaking out into a rampant blush for what is probably the millionth time tonight. Sawamura’s face mirrors exactly what Hajime feels; a full serving of embarrassment sprinkled with a hint of surprise, served with a side of anxiety because holy shit, _that_ just happened. 

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Hajime mumbles after several moments pass by, averting his eyes onto anything and everything that isn’t Sawamura right now. God, his body feels like it was just literally dosed in gasoline then suddenly lit aflame by the other boy’s touch. If one little brief instince of skin-on-skin contact is all it takes to put him out of commission, Hajime can only imagine what would happen to him if he worked up the courage to actually hold Sawamura’s hand, if he could have the balls to _kiss_ him.

“It’s alright.” Sawamura replies softly, grazing his fingertips pensively against one another from where they touched Hajime, almost as if he’s trying to latch onto that sensation before it disappears. He directs a shy smile at the other boy, ears flushed a rosy shade of pink. “It was bound to happen sooner or later, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Right.” Hajime coughs awkwardly into his fist, finding himself suddenly overwhelmed by Sawamura’s presence as a whole.

He’s not quite sure what it is that set off this surge of uneasiness inside of him. From the very moment he picked him up hours ago, Hajime has been more than aware of each and every little detail stemming off of Sawamura. Everything from his mild mannerisms to his colorful reactions, Hajime has been invested in it all. He doesn’t know what it is exactly, but there’s just something overwhelmingly breathtaking about seeing the other boy get all flustered and shaken just from a simple touch. Sawamura’s entire being just fills Hajime with so many feelings and emotions that it’s becoming quite hard for him to contain it all.

There’s a palpable tension dangling dangerously in the air for the remainder of the film, flickering ominously like spark flaring in the dark, moments away from engulfing the entire interior of the car into a giant ball of fire. Hajime does his damndest to focus on the screen in front of him, but that’s proven to be quite the difficult task when all he can think about is how warm Sawamura’s skin felt against his, that he would love nothing more than to intertwine their fingers together, trail tender kisses along the back of Sawamura’s hand until he’s a blushing mess...

Before Hajime knows it, the first movie is already over. The recess commercial begins shortly thereafter, allowing fellow movie-goers the opportunity to get up and stretch their legs, go to the bathroom or visit the concession stand for some last minute snacks.

“Do you want anything else to eat or drink? I can run back to the concession stand and get something real quick.” Hajime offers as he rummages around his car for his wallet.

Sawamura shakes his head. “No thanks. I’m pretty full on popcorn. Besides, I can’t have you paying for more than you already have.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind.” And Hajime means it. 

In the short year since their friendship began, Sawamura has already done so much for Hajime that it’s honestly overwhelming. Whether it’s something as simple as helping Hajime and his mother with housework, or something more serious like providing the money needed when they’re behind on rent and asking for nothing in return, or just being a shoulder Hajime can lean on when he feels stressed out, Sawamura has proven time and time again that he’ll always be there for him. 

So during the drive down to The Hidden-Crow, Hajime insisted on paying for everything despite the fact that money has always been a touchy subject in his household. It was his little way of paying Sawamura back for all that he’s done, or at the very least a start.

Seeing the skeptical look on Sawamura’s face, he reiterates. “I really don’t.”

Something along the lines of a blush graces Sawamura’s cheeks, his eyes shifting their gaze timidly towards the projection screen. It’s faint, so much so that Hajime has to wonder if his eyes are playing tricks on him, but it’s prominent enough to make the tiny voice in the back of his head whisper the one thing that he’s been fighting back and forth with all night long.

_Maybe you do have a chance._

Sawamura rubs the side of neck—a nervous tick Hajime’s come to learn after spending so much time with the other boy—and curls his lips into a small smile. “Thank you. For everything. I mean—I know the night’s not over just yet, and we still have the other movie to watch, but…it’s fun. I’m having fun.”

If Sawamura wasn’t blushing before, he most certainly is now.

“I’m glad to hear that.” It’s hard, but Hajime somehow manages to refrain himself from grinning like a complete idiot at how adorable Sawamura is when he’s shy. A fluttery sensation erupts from the pit of Hajime’s abdomen, igniting him with a surge of giddiness and glee. “I’m having fun too.”

The intermission comes to an end, transitioning the images on the projection screen from the recess commercial into the opening credits of the second movie. To be completely honest, Hajime’s not quite sure what this next movie is going to be about―he just saw that the first one was playing and really wanted to go see it―but he has high hopes that it will be one that both he and Sawamura will enjoy.

As the opening scene progresses, it slowly dawns on Hajime that the movie is a romantic one, and not one of those goofy, lighthearted, comedic types. Rather, it's one of those serious, hits-you-in-your-feelings types of films, the kind that Hajime has no idea how to respond to, especially around the boy he likes.

Growing anxious at the subject of the film, Hajime doesn’t keep count how many times he sneaks a fearful glance at Sawamura during the next hour or so, searching for any signs of discomfort or disgust. Hajime also doesn’t keep track of the amount of times he and Sawamura accidently lock eyes, their faces flushed bright red all the way up to their ears, stumbling out frantic apologies as they both avert their eyes away onto anything but the other.

_Maybe that chance is more likely than you think._

As the movie reaches its climax with the protagonist professing his love for the heroine, Hajime grows bold, and drapes his arm as casually as he possibly can around the passenger seat. It’s a bit awkward, given the distance between the seats, but it sends a shiver of excitement down Hajime’s spine at how warm Sawamura feels despite the fact that they’re not actually touching.

An idea pops into Hajime’s mind just then as he watches the fictional couple hold each other in a loving embrace. Sneaking a quick glance at Sawamura to see if he seems bothered by his movements thus far, Hajime exhales a sigh of relief when he realizes that the other boy appears unfazed by the whole situation. It’s strange, but Hajime desperately wants to touch Sawamura right now, however, he doesn’t know if that would be considered taking things too far. 

Hajime looks to the passenger seat once again, feeling the all too familiar sensation of butterflies fluttering about in his stomach as he drinks in the serene sight of Sawamura enjoying the movie. There’s nothing particularly remarkable about what the other boy is doing, nor is there anything all that exciting. Sawamura simply rests his head back against the seat, lips curled upward in a slight grin as he watches the dramatic scene play out. 

It’s amazing how that, as much as Sawamura’s presence floods his body with anxiety nearly every time he sees him, Hajime has also found that it calms him down in the most strangest of times. Take right now for instance; Hajime has been nothing short of a complete mess this entire evening, but in this moment he doesn’t feel the full force of his stress weighing down on him. He’s still nervous as all hell, but there’s a strange sense of ease he finds that envelops him whenever his gaze shifts to that of the other boy.

Well, if anything, Hajime wouldn’t have been able to come this far if he hadn’t already push the boundaries a little. He decides _fuck it_ , and lowers his arm off of the seat, sliding it down onto Sawamura as he begins to feel his body grow warmer and warmer from the contact.

Sawamura shifts his attention away from the film for a brief moment to examine the arm wrapped rigidly around his shoulder. Hajime swallows the lump in his throat as he waits restlessly for Sawamura’s reaction, his heartbeat quickening at an unstoppable rate. His eyes shift rapidly back and forth between the other boy and the movie, his legs shaking without pause. Sawamura merely hums at the appendage before looking up to give Hajime a small smile. 

It’s shy, hesitant, and filled to the brim with sincerity. The perfect weapon against Hajime’s fragile heart and mind.

For a couple of moments, Hajime simply stares at Sawamura, enraptured by the pure warmth and benevolence radiating off of the other boy as he returns his gaze back towards the projection screen. Hajime is not even paying attention to the movie at this point. How can he possibly focus when his mind is too wrapped up in the enticing thoughts of wondering how it would feel to run his fingertips gingerly throughout Sawamura’s hair as their bodies draw close to one another, to hear that deep, rumbly voice gasp out his name as he leans further in, to feel Sawamura’s breath ghost against his skin as their lips collide together in a gentle kiss.

Powered by his curiosity and wonderment, Hajime inches forward ever so carefully until his lips are just centimeters away from Sawamura’s. He inhales a sharp gulp of air as he cups the side of Sawamura’s face with his hand, still hesitating because Hajime knows that if he actually does go through with this that it’s going to change their relationship, regardless of how much he wishes it wouldn’t. 

No. Scratch that. That’s a lie, or at least part of one. Hajime yearns for the day when he and Sawamura can become more than friends, but he also realizes that that may be just an unattainable fantasy he can never reach. Like many others in this world, Hajime is afraid of rejection, and nothing frightens him more than the possibility that Sawamura may want nothing to do with him once he finds out his true feelings. 

A shuddering breath escapes from Sawamura’s lips as his hands fumble about the dark space clumsily, fingers grasping onto the bottom of Hajime’s jacket, legs visibly shaking as he draws closer and closer. Casting one last nervous look onto the boy in front of him, Sawamura mumbles something unintelligible before fluttering his eyelids shut. Hajime takes that as a good sign as any, and closes the distance between them, kissing Sawamura with a fervor.

Time seems to stop for a moment, the movie audio drowning out into nothing more than white noise. Hajime can almost make out quickening rhythm of Sawamura heartbeat一or is it his own? There’s the faint taste of salt lingering on the tip of Hajime’s tongue, his fingers quaking ever so slightly as they graze against the side of Sawamura’s head, relishing in surprise at just how soft his hair feels. 

There’s just so much happening right now, so much new and exciting sensations stimulating and overwhelming Hajime that he can’t possibly focus on just one.

Hajime doesn’t know how long they sit there, blanketed in the dark and silence, clutching their hands onto each other for dear life as their mouths move timidly with inexperience. It could be minutes. It could have only been seconds. No matter the time, Hajime finds himself wishing that he had put more thought behind his confession, that he had more experience, that they could stay like this forever. 

Reluctantly, he pulls away. 

When he finally sits back, Hajime immediately realizes that something is amiss. He stares at Sawamura, palms sweating as he attempts to gauge his reaction. Sawamura avoids all eye contact, choosing instead to focus his attention on the rough leather of Hajime’s jacket, knuckles a ghostly white as he grips the material with all of his might. Even in the darkened light of his car, Hajime can still make out the rampant blush coating nearly the entirety of Sawamura’s cheeks, neck and ears.

Seconds go by and Sawamura still isn’t looking at him. Shame washes over Hajime like a tidal wave as he realizes his mistake, that he completely misread the situation. There is no turning back now. What’s done is done, and there isn’t anything that Hajime can do to change that. 

He fixes his gaze back onto the film before him, guilt weighing him down like a rusty old anchor, dragging Hajime further and further down into the muddy abyss. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn't―I shouldn’t have done that.”

The rest of the night goes by without a word spoken between the two. Once the second movie finally comes to a close, Hajime wastes no time hightailing it out of the drive-in movie theater, speeding off onto the highway with a lead foot and frantic mind.

For the entire duration of the ride back home, Hajime is only thinking about what he can possibly say to salvage his friendship with Sawamura. His thoughts wander around and around in tireless circles, frustrating Hajime to end as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel. He releases a long sigh, mindlessly peering out onto the vacant, open road, already dreading the cumbersome conversation that is sure to come.

Less than an hour later, Hajime pulls into Sawamura’s driveway and parks his car. He shuts the engine off, leaving the keys dangling in the ignition as a shroud of awkwardness begins to consume the small space. Hajime doesn’t even know what to say, where to even start. He can’t even look in Sawamura’s direction right now without feeling his guilt eating away at him.

On the bright side though, Sawamura hadn’t immediately ran for the hills the second he stopped the car, that of which Hajime is thankful for. At least it doesn't seem like Sawamura wants to get away from him like he’s the black plague or something equally as horrendous. Hajime doesn’t know if he could stomach that kind of rejection.

Silence hangs in the air like a cloud of smoke, heavy and thick, sneaking its cold hands around Hajime’s neck, suffocating him until nearly every last bit of breath is squeezed out of him. He runs a nervous hand through his hair, putting to waste all the effort he gave to make sure that it didn’t look like a complete mess, and sighs.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed y―” Before he can utter out a proper apology, Hajime is left stunned as Sawamura rushes over to the driver’s seat, body trembling vigorously as he grips onto Hajime’s thigh before suddenly slamming their lips together.

The kiss, by all means, is not the greatest. In his sudden rush, Sawamura nearly missed Hajime’s lips, and only managed to make contact with the corner of his mouth. It stings, and the spot will more than likely blossom into a light bruise but Hajime doesn’t mind it in the slightest. Just the fact alone that Sawamura initiated the kiss is what makes all the pain and awkwardness worth it.

“I had a really great time tonight.” Sawamura gasps once he pulls away, breathing shaky and uneven, his face flushed an unbelievably vibrant red. “I’m really sorry if you thought I didn’t like it when you kissed me. I was just really―You just surprised me.”

Before he can fully process the words that have just left the other boy’s mouth, before he can even come up with any sort of reply, Hajime is left stunned as Sawamura leans forward once again, this time far less rushed, and places a gentle kiss against his cheek. A soft, burning feeling lingers from where Sawamura’s lips grazed his skin, and Hajime has to pinch his leg to remind himself that no, this is in fact _not_ a dream, and that _yes_ , Sawamura does actually like him back.

“Maybe we can go out again like this sometime.” Sawamura says with a hopeful smile. “I mean, if you would like to, of course.”

Hajime returns the smile, regaining some of his fallen confidence. “I would love to.” 

For several seconds, Hajime and Sawamura remain silent as they gaze at one another, trading shy smiles and rosy blushes. It’s amazing how just a few minutes ago, Hajime couldn’t stand this stillness between them. It genuinely felt like that was it, that that was going to be the end of their friendship. It was unnerving before, but now Hajime welcomes that silence with open arms. It’s pleasant and warm, entirely absent of any sort of pressure or tension that made the trip back home unbearable.

Sawamura breaks eye contact for a brief moment, directing his gaze down towards the watch on his wrist. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees the time displayed, a bashful grin making its way onto his lips when he looks up towards Hajime. “It’s late, so I should probably get going. I’m sure my parents are already freaking out thinking I got lost in a ditch or something.” 

“Oh, right.” Hajime does his best to not let the disappointment in his voice show. It’s hard, but he manages to keep his voice even when he tells the other boy, “Have a good night.”

Sawamura smiles and waves goodbye before reaching for the door handle to leave. As he watches the car door swing open slowly, Hajime suddenly becomes possessed by the strong desire of not wanting Sawamura to leave just yet, even if it’s only for a few moments longer. 

Without so much as a second thought, Hajime reaches his hand forward, clasping his fingers firmly onto Sawamura’s wrist. Sawamura halts at the sudden contact, looking down in surprise at Hajime’s hand before directing his gaze onto the other boy.

“Ah.” Hajime releases Sawamura’s hand with a sudden jerk, embarrassment flooding his entire being as he sinks back into his seat. “I’m sorry.”

Sawamura’s eyes are curious, and dare Hajime say it, hopeful as he gazes at him. “Did you need something else?” he asks.

Hajime shakes his head. He can’t help but breathe out a slight huff of laughter at how childish his reasoning is, his cheeks once again beginning to build up with heat. “No. I just really wanted to kiss you again.”

Sawamura chuckles softly, signalling Hajime to come closer with his fingers. “No one said you couldn’t.”

Warm hands cup the sides of Hajime’s face as he leans over into the passenger seat, meeting Sawamura halfway when their lips connect into a soft kiss. Gone are the anxious thoughts and second guessings of each other’s feelings as their bodies gravitate closer to one another, hands roaming unexplored territory as they grow bolder and more confident with each and every touch.

One inexperienced but passionate makeout session later, Sawamura exits the car with a final wave of goodbye, his ears and face completely flushed. Hajime returns the wave, watching with heart-shaped eyes as Sawamura skips onto the front porch, pulling out his house keys just before unlocking the front door. Once he’s sure that Sawamura is inside safe and sound, Hajime releases all of his pent up feelings and emotions from the night with a cry of joy, drumming onto the steering wheel with an exhilrated beat as a big dumb grin snakes its way onto his lips. 

He takes one last look at the house before him, thinking fondly about the boy inside with the kind eyes and beautiful smile, and backs out of the driveway.

Oh yeah. Definitely not a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
